


Entertaining Company

by DesertVixen



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 17:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20100790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: She was bored....





	Entertaining Company

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ruis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruis/gifts).

She was bored.

The social whirl that preceded every exploration season was becoming very tedious, especially with the hype about the competing expeditions. Athena Montgomery breathed in the cool night air, grateful to have escaped the over-crowded ballroom.

She wanted to be on the move, on the trail, on their way to the site where her grandfather believed they would finally find the temples of the lost Demetrian civilization. Unfortunately, attendance by expedition members at these events was a requirement, especially when the host was her grandfather’s wealthiest patron. Without support from Lord Croft, there would be no expedition – especially when the last two expeditions had not been as lucrative as expected. They might have advanced knowledge about the Demetrian civilization – believed to be established by survivor from Atlantis – but knowledge sadly did not pay the bills.

She had heard the whispers, that her grandfather was getting on and should abandon the field to younger explorers, like Richard Colchester. It was particularly infuriating, given that her parents had disappeared on an expedition with Colchester, under circumstances Athena still found questionable. 

Perhaps he should think about withdrawing from the field, but Athena knew better than anyone that Lance Montgomery’s heart was in exploration. It would suit him right down to the bone to die on an expedition rather than in front of his fireplace. Athena wanted to see him have one last success, wanted him to find the Demetrian temples he sought.

Especially since Colchester had the nerve to try and recruit her away from her grandfather. 

There had always been a competitive spirit between their two groups, but this year the rivalry was more serious. If the Montgomery expedition didn’t succeed – and Colchester’s expedition did – Athena knew Lord Croft was likely to change who got the majority of his funding. Their patron wasn’t young either, and his heir was unlikely to keep supporting them. They simply had to find a treasure.

The most annoying thing was that they were constantly tripping over Colchester expedition members. The port city wasn’t a large one, and the main industry seemed to be providing support to explorers.  
The sound of footsteps made her turn, and sigh a little. So much for her solitude, Athena thought with annoyance, and speaking of the Colchester expedition… The intruder was none other than Anthony Colchester, Richard’s nephew. He played an integral role in his uncle’s expeditions, and was fully expected to take over when Richard Colchester decided traipsing around forests no longer appealed to him.

“Miss Montgomery,” he said, as formally as if they were still in the ballroom. “Taking the night air?”

“Surely it’s none of your business.” There was no denying he was dark and handsome as sin. If only he didn’t work for her enemy, Anthony would be quite the suitable partner. They were both passionate about exploring – she lived for inscriptions, while he preferred being on the edge of new terrain. Of course, he was also in the camp that believed Demetria was something of a tall tale, even if his uncle did not. 

But they were who they were, no matter how much she enjoyed looking at him.

He shrugged negligently. “It is refreshing. It will be good to get away from the crowds for a good long while.”

She nodded. “We can agree on that, at least.”

He smiled, a slow smile that made her wish they weren’t on different sides of this. “Oh, I think we can find more to agree on. We’ll have to talk about it tomorrow.”

Athena looked at him, wondering when exactly he planned to have time tomorrow. They were all leaving tomorrow, which made this event even more of a headache. 

Her curiosity must have been more evident than she liked, because he laughed. “Didn’t anyone tell you? We’ll be traveling together for the first stretch, since we’re heading in the same general direction.”

Athena glared at him. “No, I must have missed the memo.”

“Must not have been in an ancient language,” he said teasingly. Before she could react, he had captured one of her hands in his, and raised it to his lips. “I look forward to seeing you in the morning.”

She snatched her hand back. “I don’t.” Except part of her definitely did…

“Sweet dreams, Athena,” he said, then strolled back in the direction of the house.

She stood there a moment, trying to control her thoughts. Surely, he didn’t guess that he had starred in a few dreams of hers…from time to time.

One thing was certain. 

At least she wouldn’t be bored tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this! I really loved your prompts, and this one sort plays off #1 and #3 together.
> 
> And yes, Lord Croft is a tipoff to who you think it is (guess what remake we watched this week!)


End file.
